What did he leave behind?
by Sl33pySheepy
Summary: One shot.   Back story of Sebastian's move to Dalton.  Sebastian isn't a Character so I put it under Dalton Academy Warblers.


**NB: Don't own Glee or the characters**

**Okay so here's a one off about the mystery that is Sebastian, hope you like. Reviews are cool... **

**I'm on tumblr [sl33pysheepy . tumblr . com] feel free to join me**

* * *

><p>Hot tears burn her face as she runs. She isn't sure where he's going but she keeps running regardless. Disillusioned by her thoughts she stops suddenly, falling to her knees sobbing. Her face is now icy from running against the wind. Her hair whipping her face, sticking to the tear tracks on her face.<p>

She gets up and slowly makes her way back home. Creeping in the backdoor shitting it quietly behind her. Walking up the stairs she thinks about the day, how it started out so well and has slowly disintegrated out of her control.  
>Upon entering her room she walks over to her desk and sits down. She picks her fountain pen with bright blue ink and sheet of clean white paper.<p>

_Sebastian _

She paused and sat there just staring at his name that she'd just written. How could he just decide to move like this? Did their relationship mean nothing to him? She tore her eyes from the page and dragged them up to the window. But before reaching their destination they got snagged on an envelope with her name printed neatly on the front. She blinked, wondering how she'd missed it before. Recognising the writing immediately as Sebastian's she picked it up and tore it open.  
>Hands shaking she drew a deep breath as she pulled out the letter and began to read.<p>

_Emma,_

_First off I want to apologise for not giving you warning about me moving schools. As you now know as I told you earlier it's a boarding school so I won't be home during the week and it's a fair distance away _so _I'll probably only be home for holidays.  
>I know this has come as a shock to you, as it has with near everyone, my parents and I only decided on the weekend that this was what was best. <em>

_But I fear what I am to write next will shock you even more.  
>Emma I'm so sorry. I haven't been honest with you. The reason that I don't want to try a distance relationship with you is because I'm gay. But please understand Emma, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't realise it before I entered this relationship with you, we were only young after all and you don't know much when you're a fresher at high school. Please don't think that I don't care about you. I do. I care really deeply about you and I would say I love you too. But I don't love you romantically. I love you like a best friend and a sister.<em>

_I never meant to hurt you Emma._

_I decided that it will be easier for you if I leave here. It'll allow you to continue in a familiar place and with your friends for a couple more years before you go to college, if you decide to go to college. I can't stay here, not after what I've done to you, everyone will hate me. And let's be honest Winterfalls isn't an optimum place for anyone gay to be._

_You're a smart girl Emma and I really hope that you use your intelligence. You'll find another guy to date and love and maybe marry if you'd like to._

_I hope that I haven't completely ruined our friendship. I value it a lot.  
>I would understand if you never wanted to talk to me again, but I do hope you'll forgive me.<em>

_My sincerest apologises and well wishings for your future.  
>Take care of yourself,<em>

_All my love  
>Sebastian<br>x_

Emma's smile had long from faded from her face. Her head was reeling. Trying to comprehend it all.

It was too much.

Too much.

She moved to her bed and lay there crumpled and sobbing with the letter still in her left hand. And there she stayed all that evening until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked wistfully out the window and wondered what Emma was doing right at this moment. He hoped he hadn't crushed her completely. He hoped she would bounce back. She was strong. It's just a hurdle that needs to be jumped. He may never forgive himself for causing her this strife, but he hoped that she might find a way to forgive him. He missed her already.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...any thoughts? It's not very well written, I found a story I wrote from a few years back and the guy in it is called Sebastian and so I just tweaked it here and there so that it could fit in with Glee..<strong>

**Take care of yourselves!**


End file.
